Talk:Super Evangelion
Super Evangelion Final Stage Hi guys! Hope you're all fine. Straight to the point: What do you think of having the article Super Evangelion Final Stage added here instead of having two split articles? I think it should be added here for two reasons: #Final Stage is (in my opinion) a variation of Super Evangelion #These two articles are both small ones so it is better to merge them both in one article. That's all, thanks.--MTN1996 18:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :If they are indeed two different Evangelions that just happen to be extremely similar, like Evangelion Unit-01 and Evangelion 13, it is fine to have them in separate articles. However, if they are a single Evangelion that was modified or improved, i think they should be merged. ~''The Maverick 013'' 18:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm fairly okay with that. I thought I could find informations about it, but the fact is that it appears near the end of the novel, and the last chapters haven't been translated or at least haven't been given a proper summary. The informations I put on the page were either from the basic S.EVA or just based on the artworks. ::And just to answer you, Mav : they are the same. Just with a different equipment (armor, etc..). Actually, S.EVA's body (the creature itself, I mean) is the same as Eva-01. It just is the "Stage 3" of the Eva-01, equipment-wise. S.EVA got a "Stage 4" later with the Vortex equipment and then a "Final Stage" with a different armor and equipment. Actually, every Evas is the same inside (I mean the 01, 02 and 00, although the latter's actual body is a new one with the Core being the one from the original), so does that mean we have to merge all the original Evas-related pages ? ::Or, at least, merge some articles from the ANIMA Evangelion roster ? I'm more specifically thinking about the Eva-02 Type II and its Allegorica form (in my opinion, those two still deserve different articles, same for the still-not made Eva-00 Type-F Allegorica article) and Crimson A1 and Torwartα1 (in my opinion, they could be merged). HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 18:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::My vote goes for merging some of the ANIMA Evas, however i'm no expert of ANIMA, everything i know about it comes from the articles you write HPZ. So, if merging is needed, i think it will be you who decide what needs and article for itself. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so here's what I think : #Evangelion Unit-01 Stage 2 Specification : Should stay as a page. Although it's still Eva-01 inside, the equipment makes it a very different Eva (more powerful, more stable, etc..). #Super Evangelion : Should stay as page. It's still Eva-01's body, but the soul inside isn't Yui's anymore, it's Shinji's. Beside that, as per Eva-01 Stage 2, it has very different equipment making it the most powerful of all the Evangelions. #Super Evangelion Final Stage : Content merged with the page for S.EVA. As MTN said, if the Stage 4 of the S.EVA is on the S.EVA's page, the Final Stage has to be here as well. The page itself however could be kept as a redirect page. #Evangelion Unit-00 Type-F Allegorica : Although not made yet (and BTW, sorry for the delay, but I'm a bit busy right now to make a full page). Could be kept as a page OR merged with UX-1 Allegorica page just as an example of an Eva unit combined with the Allegorica. #Evangelion Unit-0.0 : This one is totally different from Unit-00 and the two actually co-exist, so it stays as a page. #Evangelion Unit-02 Type II : Same as Eva-01 Stage 2, as it's basically the same case. #Evangelion Unit-02 Type II Allegorica : Same as Eva-00 Type-F Allegorica, as it's basically the same case. #Crimson A1 and Torwartα1 : Has to be merged. Problem is, I don't know if we should keep the name "Crimson A1" for the page. I don't know.. The name doesn't really satisfy me as it is really Asuka herself. Maybe we could rename it as "Asuka Langley Sohryu (Evangelion Synthesis)" (this would cover the time where Asuka is fused with her Eva, i.e. as "Crimson A1" and "Torwartα1") and make a "Asuka Langley Sohryu" disambiguation page. The term "Evangelion Synthesis" for her seems used often, so.. What do you all think about this ? HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 14:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :i think the Allegoricas should be included in the Allegorica page, as they are units fitted with a technological aid, the same way other Evas use the Evangelion Equipment. As for Crimson A1, is she considered as an Eva unit or as a character? ~''The Maverick 013'' 20:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well.. She is both, hence why I put the "Evangelions" and "Characters" categories for her. She's literally a fusion of Eva-02 and Asuka. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 21:03, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Can the info be added to Asuka's ANIMA sub-section, the other names be used as redirects and the links added to the Evangelion article? That's what happens with the different roles of Kaworu. At least until we divide each character into different canons. Then we can make a single "Asuka Langley Sohryu (ANIMA)". ~''The Maverick 013'' 00:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, it's done. Let me know what you think and/or if something is missing/bugging you. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 18:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC)